mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Voo ao Infinito
(Voos ao Infinito na sinopse, Flight to the Finish na versão original) é o quinto episódio da quarta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e septuagésimo episódio geral. Neste episódio, as Cutie Mark Crusaders querem levar a bandeira de Ponyville nos Jogos de Equestria, mas depois de algumas críticas de Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon, Scootaloo quer fazer mais do que apenas levar a bandeira.__TOC__ Resumo A bandeira nos Jogos de Equestria thumb O episódio começa na escola, onde Cheerilee informa a sua classe que tem dois convidados especiais, com um anúncio. Ela apresenta primeiramente a chefe dos Jogos de Equestria, Sra. Harshwhinny. Ela diz que imagina que a classe já deve saber dos Jogos de Equestria e que eles terão a chance de competir por uma grande responsabilidade para si próprios quando Rainbow Dash, impaciente, por uma janela aberta na sala de aula e diz que eles só precisam mostrar a Sra. Harshwhinny o melhor, mais legal e mais incrível número e eles irão aos Jogos e ela pergunta quem serão os pôneis sortudos, Diamond Tiara diz que tem que ser ela, Aura sugere que pode ser ela, Scootaloo sugere que pode ser as crusaders e Snips e Snails sugerem que pode ser eles, a cena então mostra Snips segurando Snails a cima de sua cabeça, mas eles se desequilibram e caem, os pôneis olham para eles e Snips diz que pode acontecer. Rainbow Dash explica que a equipe vencedora vai levar a bandeira de Ponyville nos Jogos de Equestria e que eles vão adorar quando a Sra. Harshwhinny chama a atenção de Rainbow pedindo para ela manter o seu entusiasmo sob controle, ela explica que os potros da classe serão divididos em equipes. Cada equipe irá criar uma apresentação de transporte da bandeira que será julgado nos quesitos: graça, estilo e originalidade e diz: O sistema de pontuação será muito complexo, e irei elaborá-lo primeiramente-''. Rainbow Dash a interrompe para informar aos potros que ela será a treinadora e explica que ela transportou a bandeira de Cloudsdale para os Jogos Equestria quando ela era uma potrinha e conta: ''Nunca vou esquecer disso: eu apareci no estádio, abrindo minhas asas, e a bandeira tremulando ao vento! Eu fiz truques com aquela bandeira que nunca nenhum pônei tinha visto, e nem viu desde então!, Scootaloo observa, com admiração, enquanto Rainbow conta a história e a bandeira de Ponyville aparece em seus olhos. thumb|left|Agitando a bandeira no estilo Rainbow Dash. A cena muda para Rainbow agitando a bandeira quando a Sra. Harshwhinny pega a bandeira e puxa Rainbow para baixo e diz que se ela quiser continuar sendo a treinadora, deve manter uma atitude profissional e controlar as suas emoções e pergunta se ela foi clara e Rainbow diz que profissionalismo é seu nome do meio. A Sra Harshwhinny explica que em três dias Rainbow irá acompanhar os competidores ao Império do Cristal onde irão apresentar as apresentações a ela e a outros juízes que irão avaliá-los, bem profissionalmente. Rainbow Dash concorda e diz para eles treinarem duro, pois sabe que a cerimônia de abertura é a coisa mais importante que vai acontecer na vida deles, mas sabe que eles estão a altura do desafio e ela também, Rainbow começa a dar uma cambalhota, mas para ao ver a Sra. Harshwhinny olhando para ela, ela diz aos potros para a encontrarem depois da aula e mostrarem suas habilidades com a bandeira, então ela sai da sala de aula (profissionalmente, é claro). A Sra. Harshwhinny diz que a coisa mais importante é mostrar o que a cidade significa para eles e então ela deixa a sala. Mais Fortalecidas thumb|Elas podem ser pequenas, mas seus corações são destemidos! Quando a campainha toca os pôneis deixam a escola e correm para praticar suas apresentações. Scootaloo quer que as crusaders criem o melhor número e ganhem a competição, Apple Bloom concorda com a ideia, mas Sweetie Belle lembra que todos da turma devem entrar na competição e Scootaloo diz que alguém da turma vai carregar a bandeira e que pode ser elas e pergunta se elas estão dentro, Sweetie Belle e Apple Bloom confirmam o apoio. Scootaloo diz que o número vencedor precisa mostrar o que é importante sobre Ponyville e pergunta o que há de especial em Ponyville, ao olhar para as crusaders, Scootaloo repara no chifre de Sweetie Belle, depois ela olha para as suas asas e diz: já sei! É o lugar onde diferentes tipos de pôneis vivem como amigos e que precisam mostrar isso na apresentação. Sweetie Belle destaca que elas vão precisar de um plano, Apple Bloom diz que elas vão precisar de muito trabalho, Scootaloo completa dizendo que elas vão precisar de muito ensaio, mas garante que elas podem ser pequenas, mas seus corações são destemidos! Depois da canção Diamond Tiara diz que ela e Silver Spoon vão vencer com certeza, Silver diz que elas já têm o número mais divino planejado, Scootaloo responde que elas irão vencer, mas Diamond e Silver as ridicularizam por elas não terem belas marcas, Apple Bloom pergunta sobre o que isso tem a ver com carregar a bandeira e Silver Spoon diz que ter pôneis sem marca representando Ponyville seria impensável. Scootaloo responde que com ou sem marcas as crusaders vão levar a bandeira aos jogos e elas aceitam o desafio de Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. A apresentação das crusaders thumb|left|O Clímax da apresentação das crusaders. A cena muda para um palco, Rainbow pede para as Cutie Mark Crusaders mostrarem o que fizeram e diz: e tratem de se empenhar, Scootaloo diz que será, mas Sweetie Belle lembra que a apresentação foi feita as pressas e ainda não está perfeita, Diamond e Silver estão atrás de alguns arbustos espiando a apresentação. As crusaders demonstram a Rainbow Dash uma breve apresentação, demonstrando as principais características dos três tipos de pôneis e como eles vivem juntos em harmonia na cidade. O ato termina com Scootaloo saltando de seu patinete através de um aro e as três potras fazem uma pirâmide invertida enquanto a bandeira da cidade passa atrás delas. Scootaloo diz que a apresentação é um "trabalho em progresso" e pergunta para Rainbow o que ela achou, Rainbow diz: Isso foi INCRÍVE..., mas ela se interrompe e lembra que tem que manter a calma, a postura e o controle e começa a fazer uma análise calma e precisa, mas ela diz: Pera um pouco, vocês armaram isso do nada ontem? Isso é..., ela, novamente, lembra que tem que manter suas emoções sob controle, Rainbow diz que na média foi “bom” e aconselha as potras a trabalharem duro, então ela voa para longe fazendo Sweetie Belle e Apple Bloom se perguntarem se Rainbow gostou e Scootaloo diz para elas continuarem a trabalhar. No arbusto, Diamond Tiara começa a admitir que as crusaders podem vencer, Silver Spoon pergunta sobre como elas vão impedi-las e Diamond decide que elas precisam mexer com a cabeça das crusaders, mas ao olhar as pôneis, Diamond Tiara decide que Scootaloo é o elo mais fraco. As duas pôneis se aproximam das crusaders e as parabenizam, mas afirmam que elas foram bem corajosas ao mostrarem três tipos de pôneis em Ponyville com uma pégaso que não sabe voar e dizem que a Sra. Harshwhinny nunca escolherá uma pégaso que não voa para representar Ponyville diante de toda Equestria, Sweetie Belle diz que a Sra. Harshwhinny nunca disse isso, mas Silver diz que pensou que era óbvio. Diamond e Silver saem do palco e Sweetie Belle diz para Scootaloo não escutá-las, mas Scootaloo, profundamente desanimada, diz que o número não vai dar certo desse jeito e que precisam repensar a sua parte e decide que a única maneira delas ganharem é se ela voar, Sweetie Belle e Apple Bloom se perguntam se é possível Scootaloo voar até amanhã e Scootaloo diz que só precisa dar duro, Apple Bloom diz que não acha que isso seja o problema, mas Scootaloo diz que voar é a única maneira de vencer e ela volta ao treino, Sweetie Belle pergunta se essa é uma boa ideia e Apple Bloom, depois de ouvir Scootaloo caindo, responde: Acho que não. Uma briga entre as crusaders [[Ficheiro:Scootaloo tentando voar T4E05.png|thumb|O novo final.]] Ao anoitecer Scootaloo diz que elas precisam treinar de novo, mas Apple Bloom diz que elas treinaram o dia inteiro e estão ficando cansadas e Scootaloo decide pular para a parte em que ela voa pelo aro, mas ela acaba caindo, Apple Bloom diz que gostava do número do jeito que era e Sweetie Belle concorda, mas Scootaloo garante que ela estará voando amanhã. Na manhã seguinte as crusaders mostram a apresentação para Rainbow Dash, porém Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle estão visivelmente cansadas e Scootaloo não consegue atravessar o aro, Rainbow tenta ser solidária dizendo que foi bonzinho, mas ela também diz que talvez elas queiram voltar para a primeira versão do número, que era melhor. [[Ficheiro:Scootaloo deprimida T4E05.png|thumb|left|''... Não consigo voar.]] Scootaloo fica preocupada com a competição no dia seguinte e ela está prestes a expressar sua próxima ideia para ajudá-la a voar, mas Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle estão cansadas demais para continuar e as duas começam a odiar a apresentação, Apple Bloom diz que parece que o número é só sobre a Scootaloo agora e Sweetie Belle completa dizendo que é como se Scootaloo não precisasse mais delas, mas Scootaloo diz que precisa delas senão ''quem vai segurar o aro. As duas pôneis deixam Scootaloo sozinha e ela decide que precisa continuar praticando, ela pratica durante o resto da tarde, a noite inteira e o início da manhã, mas ela cai em todas as tentativas e depois de ver uma borboleta voando sobre ela, Scootaloo desiste e diz: Não consigo voar, eu não... consigo. thumb Na manhã seguinte, os potros da classe de Cheerilee embarcam no trem para o Império de Cristal, Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle procuram Scootaloo pela estação quando ela chega no último minuto e diz que ela não vai e explica que se ela for e cair, errar ou qualquer outra coisa que não seja voar ela irá estragar tudo. Sweetie Belle tenta convencer Scootaloo a ir, mas Apple Bloom perde a paciência e diz que se Scootaloo quiser deixá-las, então elas não a querem e não precisam mais dela, então Apple Bloom e Sweetie entram no trem deixando Scootaloo, profundamente chateada, na plataforma. Um trio, uma equipe thumb|left|Rainbow explicando a importância da equipe. No trem, Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle olham pela janela traseira quando Rainbow Dash aparece e pergunta como elas estão e diz que não consegue mais esconder e quer muito que elas sejam as vencedoras e comenta sobre a parte de Scootaloo, mas Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle contam que Scootaloo ficou em casa, deixando Rainbow confusa. Apple Bloom diz que Scootaloo meteu na cabeça que o único jeito de representar Ponyville era voando na apresentação, mas quando ela não conseguiu ela disse que iria desistir, Rainbow pergunta se elas tentaram impedir Scootaloo de fazer isso, mas as duas pôneis contam, sem jeito, que elas disseram que não queriam uma desistente, Rainbow explica que elas são uma equipe e numa equipe ninguém fica para trás, Rainbow então puxa o freio de emergência e sai do trem seguida por Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon aparecem na janela e Diamond diz que vai mandar uma foto lá do pódio e as duas riem enquanto o trem volta a andar, Sweetie Belle diz que não gosta nem um pouco delas, mas Rainbow diz Acelerem, garotas! e as três começam a retornar. Em seu quarto, Scootaloo arranca vários pôsteres da parede e os joga em uma lata de lixo junto com seu patinete e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas quando Rainbow Dash pergunta: Vai jogar fora o seu patinete?, Scootaloo pergunta se é a Rainbow e ela confirma e diz que não está sozinha então Rainbow abre a porta revelando Sweetie Belle e Apple Bloom, que sorriem para Scootaloo. Inicialmente Scootaloo fica feliz com a visita das duas crusaders, mas logo diz que não quer vê-las e pergunta por que elas estão lá já que deveriam estar no trem e as duas dizem que não vão sem ela. Rainbow Dash pergunta sobre o que deu nela e Scootaloo responde que não queria arruinar as chances de Sweetie Belle e Apple Bloom de vencer só porque ela não consegue voar e diz que voar é o que se espera de um pégaso, Rainbow responde que não importa se Scootaloo sabe ou não voar e diz que o número delas era fantástico pois representava exatamente o que Ponyville tem de especial, "a amizade". thumb|As três potras se reconciliam. Scootaloo pergunta Mas, Rainbow Dash... E se... E se minhas asas não crescerem, e se eu nunca voar?, Rainbow responde que talvez ela voe algum dia ou talvez não, mas de qualquer forma ela ainda é uma pônei incrível e pergunta sobre quem é a potrinha mais durona da cidade, Sweetie Belle e Apple Bloom começam a cantar e, ao cantar a sua parte, Scootaloo volta a ficar animada e diz para elas irem para o Império de Cristal, apresentar o número como era e ganhar a competição. A canção recomeça e Rainbow sai da casa acompanhada de Scootaloo, em seu patinete, e de Sweetie Belle E Apple Bloom, com esquis e sendo puxadas por Scootaloo, as pôneis cruzam Ponyville quando Scootaloo vê um pedaço de madeira apoiado em uma casa e o usa como rampa, as três ainda passa pela Vovó Smith, que cumprimenta antes de acompanharem os trilhos de trem, passando por florestas, desertos, montanhas e campos floridos. O triunfo thumb|left|As vencedoras! A cena muda para o final da apresentação das Crusaders e todos no estádio comemoram. A Sra. Harshwhinny então anuncia que nos Jogos de Equestria a bandeira de Ponyville será carregada pelas Cutie Mark Crusaders, as três pôneis comemoram enquanto Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon deixam o estádio irritadas. No palco, as três pôneis recebem os colares de flores quando Rainbow Dash, friamente, as parabeniza dizendo que o que elas fizeram foi aceitável, mas a Sra. Harshwhinny diz que foi a coisa mais incrivelmente estupenda que ela viu e começa a rir, Rainbow chama a atenção da Sra. Harshwhinny e ela, sem jeito, sai correndo. As quatro pôneis começam a rir quando Scootaloo olha para o seu flanco e pergunta se elas sabem o que isso significa, Apple Bloom pergunta: O que? e Scootaloo diz que elas vão ganhas suas marcas como porta-bandeiras, as três começam a rir enquanto Rainbow, chateada, se afasta. Citações :Ms. Harshwhinny: Profissionalismo, Srta. Dash. Eu insisto nisso. Se quiser manter seu trabalho como treinadora, deve ter uma atitude profissional e manter suas emoções sob controle. Será que fui absolutamente cem porcento clara em tudo que disse?! :Rainbow Dash: Sim, Sra. Harshwhinny. Sabe, 'profissionalismo' é o meu segundo nome. Rainbow Profissionalismo Dash. :Scootaloo: Então... O que há de especial em Ponyville? É... É... Já sei! É um lugal onde diferentes tipos de pôneis vivem juntos como amigos! :Apple Bloom: Pôneis Terrestres como eu! :Sweetie Belle: Unicórnios como eu! :Scootaloo: E Pégasos como eu! :Scootaloo: Mas nós somos vencedoras! E temos corações... :Silver Spoon: Claro, mas sabe o que vocês não tem? :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: Suas cutie marks! Café com leite, café com leite, café com leite! :Scootaloo: Então, o que achou? :Rainbow Dash: Isso...foi...INCRÍ— pensando Pera um pouco. Um momento. Eu preciso ficar calma, fria e relaxada. alta Para fazer uma análise calma e clara.. Pera um pouco, Vocês armaram isso do nada ontem?! Isso... É— pensando Profissionalismo, Dash! Mantenha as emoções sob controle! alta No geral, isso foi meio... Que... No geral, foi bom. Continuem se esforçando e talvez vocês tenham chance. Tenho que ir, fui! :Diamond Tiara: Você viu aquilo? Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas elas podem ganhar! :Silver Spoon: Mas como podemos detê-las? Já falamos que são pôneis café com leite! :Scootaloo: Se a gente quiser ganhar, eu vou ter que voar! :Scootaloo: E aí? O que achou? :Rainbow Dash: Eu achei... Sabem... Bom e tal, hehehe... Só uma ideia... Talvez vocês queiram ficar, digamos, com a versão anterior, que era, não sei, como se diz mesmo, melhor? Façam a performance de antes. Não brinquem com o sucesso, tá bom? :Diamond Tiara: Que pena que não conseguiram, vamos tirar uma foto das vencedoras pra vocês. :Sweetie Belle: Eu não gosto delas nem um pouquinho! :Rainbow Dash: Caham. Olha aqui. O que vocês três fizeram foi... Aceitável. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Aceitável? Aceitável?! Foi simplesmente a coisa mais maravilhosa e incrivelmente fabulosa que eu já vi na vida inteira! ri :Rainbow Dash: Opa, contenha-se, Srta. Harshwhinny. Lembre-se – profissionalismo. :Ms. Harshwhinny: É que, bom, eu- nervosamente Galeria en:Flight to the Finish de:Flight to the Finish es:Flight to the Finish pl:Flight to the Finish ru:Flight to the Finish Categoria:Episódios da 4ª temporada